Obscuridade
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: : Por que, Cláudia era tudo para ele.  Ele a amava, e ela se Fora. Cláudia era pequena quando fora transformada, e, ele a amou mais que tudo. Seria ela apenas uma filha para ele, ou, algo mais! Cláudia era o Sentido da vida. Ela era a vida dele.


**Nome da Fic: Obscuridade.**

**Nome da autora: Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

**Presenteada: Sabriininha-Cullen-Potter.**

**Beta-reader: Loüíse Anne Cleménce Poésy La Varÿnd.**

**Shipper: Louís/Cláudia (Pirei tanto que nem lembro se os nomes são assim!).**

**Censura: Rated K+ ou T.**

**Série/Filme/Livro: Interview with the vampire (Entrevista com o Vampiro).**

**Gênero: Romance (?) / Angustia/ Drama.**

**Resumo: Por que, Cláudia era tudo para ele. Ele a amava, e ela se Fora. Cláudia era pequena quando fora transformada, e, ele a amou mais que tudo. Seria ela apenas uma filha para ele, ou, algo mais? Cláudia era o Sentido da vida. Ela era a vida dele. Ele é apenas vazio, Obscuro. Nele só há Obscuridade.**

**Tipo: Short-Fic, Levemente Dark Fic.**

**Agradecimentos especiais: Aaah, como não agradecer a minha Lindinha Beta-Reader, Loüíse? Fofa, que bom que você voltou da França! AMEI seu comentário! Também te adoro! Se eu puder, eu vou Ok? Bom, valeu por Betar mais uma Fic louca minha!**

**Agradecimento SUPER especiais: A todos que me lêem e ainda comentam minhas maluquices. A minha querida Loüíse. Ao Estamos nas Masmorras. A Minhas fieis atormentadoras do Forms! A todos.**

**Disclaimer: Tudo pertence à Anne Rice. Do contrario, eu seria uma vampira, estaria casada com o Louis, e, a Cláudia seria minha filha.**

**Avisos ou Alertas: Eu não li o livro (Ainda), mas, assisti o Filme, hoje, amei e tai a Fic, espero que gostem!**

**Notas: Aaaah, Amo o Louis, será que eu não consigo preencher o vazio que a Cláudia deixou? Aposto que sim! RSRSRRS.**

**PS: Contém Spoilers do filme!**

Obscuridade.

Ah, a doce e impiedosa imortalidade. O que humanos não dariam para tê-la? O que vampiros não fizeram por ela?

Quantos já morreram? Quantos foram amaldiçoados e, acham que isso é um dom?

Com Lestat isso era perfeito! Ah, por que a Imortalidade é uma dádiva!

Não se sinta mal, Louis, ele dizia, Nós temos paz quando caçamos, apenas quando caçamos! Mate e terá a tua preciosa paz! Alias, O que é 'paz' ?

Ah, ele nunca saberá.

"Mas, agora percebo que, Paz, nunca existiu! Pois, paz, não tenho, nunca tive, nem terei! Paz, GRANDE Coisa! Paz! De que me resta a paz, se, perdi minha esposa, meu filho, sou um vampiro, e, quando consigo ter uma 'filha' vampira, ela é morta? A sorte não esta do meu lado, nem o amor, ou a compaixão, tampouco a felicidade, e, muito menos a paz. Dentre todos, ela é a que mais me ignora, me evita!" – pensa Louis.

A vida fora dura para Luis. A verdade lhe tirara à paz, os filhos, a esposa, o 'amigo', tudo! A sorte lhe evitara. Ele era imortal. Sim. Ele tinha 200 anos. Sim, mas, e daí?

Ah, ele também tinha a dor, o lamurio, o sofrimento, o arrependimento, a culpa, o pesar, a tristeza, a Obscuridade. Era o que a vida lhe oferecera.

Seus olhos, antes verdes e vivos, agora eram verde musgo e melancólicos. Seu rosto, que antes já tivera expressões, agora era impassível, e, inexpressível.

Ele não era o mesmo. Ele nunca fora. Ele nunca será.

Por que, Cláudia era tudo para ele. Ele a Amava, e ela se fora.

Cláudia era pequena quando fora transformada, e, ele a amou mais que tudo. Seria ela apenas uma filha para ele, ou, algo mais?

Cláudia era o Sentido da vida. Ela era a vida dele. Ele é apenas vazio, Obscuro. Nele só há Obscuridade.

Cláudia, Cláudia, Cláudia... Tudo era ela, tudo girava em torno dela.

Até quando, ele iria ser aquele Louis? Aquele vampiro sem vida, sem animo, sem nada. Aquele vampiro, que a paz, e, tudo o que é louvável evitava?

Até quando a dor iria ser daquele jeito? E, Cláudia? Sofrer não iria trazê-la de volta, iria?

Por quê? Por que, a vida lhe tirara tudo que Louis tinha como seu bem mais precioso?

Cláudia havia partido. Ele não. Ele estava lá, vivo, mas, morto.

Sim, um morto-vivo. Sem emoções. Sem sentimentos. Sem alma. Sem nada.

Vazio. Ele era... Vazio, Obscuro, sem vida.

Ele queria morrer. E não podia.

Ele queria ir com Cláudia. Mas, era impossível.

Ele queria poder dizer 'Cláudia, não se esqueça. Eu te amei, amo, e, sempre amarei mais que tudo. Eu nunca vou te esquecer.Não me esqueça. Meu amor. Minha Vida. Minha Alma. Meu ser'.

Imortalidade. Seria melhor se fosse 'maldição'.

Era isso quer era ser um vampiro.

E, tudo o que Sobrou em Louis era a Obscuridade. Ela era, foi, e, sempre será a sua 'amiga'.

Obscuridade. Sua vida se resumia a isso. Obscuridade.

Fim.

**N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fic sobre esse livro, Gosto muito da Anne Rice. Bom, espero que tenham gostado, Beijos. Eu vou voltar. Agora tenho que ir e fazer o Louis esquecer a Cláudia e vir se divertir um pouco! Até breve! Louis aí vou eu!**


End file.
